Step into the light
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: AU.On his Sixteenth birthday a strange alien approaches Ben and tells him he is of Alien heritage other than the Anodite. At first, Ben disregards the aliens comments...that is until strange things start happening to him.Bevin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Summary: On his Sixteenth birthday a strange alien approaches Ben and tells him he is of Alien heritage other than the Anodite. At first, Ben disregards the aliens comments until strange things start happening to him.**

**Btw, there is no Ultimatrix in this…it doesn't exist.**

**Ali-Chan: Well, I wanted to start this fic off by thanking my favorite character…Ben! I love you Ben!**

**Ben: Awwww…Thanks. I know I'm great….**

**T****he Do****cto****r-Chan: *Growls and punches Ben* Back off my Wife you Bastard!**

**Ben: *lays on ground twitching in pain***

**Ali-Chan: Awwwww…*kisses Wife on the cheek and hugs her* I love you to Wife….,but was that really necessary…?**

**T****he Do****cto****r-Chan****: Yes. Yes it was.**

**Ali-Chan:*Backs away hands raised in a calming gesture* O-kay…..**

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ben watch out!", Gwen cried barely blocking a blast from the strange aliens they were fighting with a mana shield. She shoved the alien into a wall and turned to help her cousin, who had been impaled in the arm by one of the alien's long thorn like spines after the Omnitrix had timed out. His face was barred in pain ,but she knew he would still fight. He'd been hurt worse. Which when she thought about it, seemed like a bad thing.

"I told you to watch out!", she said making her way over to him and giving him a reproachful look. She turned ,abandoning her attempt at first aid to blast another annoying alien across the room.

"Since when does Ben ever listen?", Kevin said smirking at the injured teen while slamming an alien into the ground.

"Hey! I listen!", Ben protested ,slamming the Omnitrix down and transforming into Big Chill. He quickly went intangible and flew through several oncoming aliens ,feezing them instantly.

After several more minutes of fighting they finished off the thorny aliens and Ben transformed back to normal. He swayed dangerously on his feet ,his injury finally catching up to him. Blood stained the sleeve of his favorite green leather jacket and he frowned ,knowing it would be almost impossible to wash out. While he examined his arm which ,truth be told ,was a bloody mess Gwen and Kevin made their way over to him.

"Damn Tennyson, that looks nasty.", Kevin said steadying the now pale boy and helping him to sit down. It was worse then they'd thought. Blood was everywhere and Ben was looking weak.

"Y-Yeah…Hurts a lot too.", Ben replied leaning against the wall and breathing shallowly, his vision swimming.

Gwen immediately crouched across from him and took hold of his arm, examining the thorn. _'Not poison'_, she thought _'That's definitely good.' _Frowning she said." I'm gonna have to rip it out…this might hurt."

Ben nodded and ,after having him take a deep breath, Gwen tore it out. He held in a scream, but couldn't stop his expression from becoming one of pain. It burned like white hot fire ,sending spots in his vision.

"Sorry Ben…", she said when she saw his expression and continued checking the wound." It's gonna need stitches. Kevin, can you get the first aid kit from the car?"

The older teen nodded and took off for the car ,happy to have an excuse not to look at the tear in Bens arm or the expression on the hero's face. He hurriedly grabbed the first aid kit from the car and raced back to the warehouse where Ben and Gwen were waiting.

When he walked in he could see Ben ,leaning against the wall ,eyes closed ,and face pale. He'd obviously lost a lot of blood. Mighta nicked an artery. Which would be bad. _Very bad _…if Kevin couldn't fix it in time. Gwen turned to Kevin as he got closer and smiled." He's '_just resting his eyes'_…."

"Yeah…sure he is…", He said catching her sarcasm and grinning. "So…shall I do the honors of sewin' him up?" He was trying hard not to show his worry. Wouldn't do any good to freak out.

"Please.", she said gratefully ,moving out of his way as he sat down across from their injured teammate. She wouldn't have been able to handle stitching up her cousin. It would cause Him pain and she couldn't bear that.

When Kevin began stitching up the hole in his arm ,Ben opened his eyes and grimaced. He hated stitches ,and since they happened way to often for his liking he had pretty good reason. He felt really weak and his arm was numb. Was that normal? Maybe the thorn was poisoned. After all, it hadn't seemed so bad before ,but now he was on the ground barely able to stay conscious. He glanced at Kevin and noticed he was frowning.

"What's wrong…?", he asked staring dazedly at the raven haired teen, his vision swimming in and out of focus.

"It nicked an Artery…,but don't worry. I can fix it.", Kevin replied giving the other a reassuring grin. That would explain his weakness and numb arm. Blood loss would do that to you.

"Good thing too.", Ben said softly" Tomorrow's my birthday…and it would majorly… suck to…die a day…before my birthday…"

Gwen smiled, leaning down to put a reassuring hand on her cousins shoulder." Yeah it would…,but don't worry. Kevin'll fix you up."

They watched Bens eyes close and their slight grins dropped. Kevin quickly began stitching the Artery back together as carefully as he could while Gwen got bandages ready for when he was done.

When they finished patching Ben up Kevin picked him up bridal style and ,with Gwen's help, got him situated in the backseat of the car.

"I'll sit back here with him…just in case." ,Gwen said softly getting into the back with her cousin and laying his head on her lap. Kevin simply nodded and got into the Drivers seat, pulling the car away from the warehouse and heading for Ben's house, hoping to beat the dawn there so as to keep the injured teen out of trouble.

Throughout the drive He stole glances of Ben from the rearview mirror and noticed that ,as the sun rose the injured hero's skin seemed to glow with a barely noticeable crystalline light. He quickly shook his head and turned back to the road. It must be his mind playing tricks on him, after all, it had been a long night. He was probably just tired. But what he didn't know was that Gwen noticed it too and she too thought it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. After all, Ben couldn't possibly be glowing. That would be insane. It was just a trick of light or their eyes playing tricks on them…right?

* * *

**Pwease Review! I lurvs the reviews! Besides, I'm not sure whether this fic will be Gwevin or Bevin yet so I need your guys' opinions! 'Cmon folks! Help me out here! I need you my dear readers…you are my only hope!**

**Ali-Chan: So there's the prologue! Hope you like it! Ben sure did!**

**Ben: Did not! You hurt me! I had to have stitches! *cry's quietly* I hate stitches…..**

**T****he Do****cto****r-Chan****: *growls*Deal with it!**

**Ben: You're mean!**

**T****he Do****cto****r-Chan****: Am not.*Growls again***

**Ben: Are too * joins in growling***

**Ali-Chan: * ushers them out of the room growling at each other* O-kay…Thanks for reading folks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Thanks TheMostOriginalNameInTheWorld! I'm glad you like it! I did try really hard to keep them in character so I'm uber glad that it worked out!**

**Ali-Chan: Hi everybody! (That's your cue to say: Hi -Chan!)**

**The Doctor-Chan: 'sup Ali-Chan…**

**Ali-Chan: Dagnabit…you ruined my moment…**

**Ben: She does that *rolling his eyes***

**The Doctor-Chan:*growls* You Bastard!*jumps him and beats him into the floor***

**Ben:*Twitching in pain*HEEEELLLLPPPP!**

**Ali-Chan:*nudging them out of the way with her foot.* Anyways…Enjoy the new chapter folks!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter one**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben opened his eyes slowly, attempting to blink the sun out of his eyes. Unfortunately it didn't working and in the end he had to settle with getting up. So ,huffily, he sat up in bed and yawed, stretching. It occurred to him mid stretch that his right arm really hurt and he didn't remember getting to his bed last night.

He looked down at his arm and gasped. His right shoulder was bandaged heavily and a bit of blood had soaked through the bandages. His eyes widened as he recalled the previous nights events. "Man…I get hurt _way_ too often."

He tugged on the bandages a bit in a vague attempt at making himself more comfortable and stood up, running a hand through his messy hair. He quickly made his way to the closet and pulled out what he thought were clean clothes from a pile on the floor. When he was done getting dressed he made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was waiting.

"Hey, honey.", his mother ,Sandra, said smiling and looking up from the stove where she was cooking breakfast. "Happy birthday!"

He grinned at her "Thanks mom."

She nodded and glanced at his injured arm." Did an alien do that?", she asked.

He nodded." Yeah…,but it's not so bad. Kev fixed it up for me."

She pursed her lips at the mention of Kevin and sighed ,deciding to let it go, if only because it was her sons birthday." Uh-huh. Well, Grandpa Max called this morning. He wants you to go to the rust bucket today to celebrate. Gwen said she and Kevin would be by to pick you up at 12:15."

His smile widened and he stood up" sweet, what time is it?"

Sandra sighed and pointed to the microwave clock."12:09."

He looked where she was pointing and sighed." Well ,I guess I'll just get my stuff and wait then.", and with that ,he made his way upstairs to get his jacket and phone.

Kevin pulled the car up to Ben's house and stopped, honking the horn. He waited a few minutes and watched as Sandra peeked out at him from the window with a look of annoyance. A few minutes she stepped outside followed by Ben. When the younger teen got into the car he waved to his mom and grinned at the look she gave Kevin.

"She really doesn't like you.", He said smirking, as the car pulled away from the house and headed down the highway.

"I've noticed.", The mutant replied glancing at Ben in the rearview mirror.

Gwen smiled "I'm sure it's not like that. She just doesn't know you."

Ben laughed. "He's an illegal alien arms dealer and a conman Gwen. I think knowing him would make it worse."

Kevin growled" Hey! I'm _reformed_!"

Ben and Gwen shared a quick look and burst out laughing. By the time their laughter had subsided ,they'd reached Max's and Kevin parked the car, getting out.

"It wasn't that funny…",Kevin mumbled ,glancing at the cousins.

Ben laughed." Yeah it was. It was hysterical!"

Kevin growled and glared at the smaller teen ,but Ben didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry Kevin…",Gwen said softly, grinning.", but it was pretty funny."

Kevin decided just to give up and made his way, Ben and Gwen following, to the rust bucket where he knocked on the door. Seconds after his knock ,Max opened the door, grinning.

"Hey Kids." He said grabbing his grandchildren in a bone crushing hug." Happy birthday!'

They both grinned as he let them go." Thanks grandpa."

Max led them inside where Manny and the other plumbers helpers were waiting. They grinned at Ben and Gwen and cried out." Happy Birthday!", throwing confetti in the air.

* * *

_**Later that afternoon/early evening**_

_**

* * *

**_

The party had calmed down and Ben sat alone by the window. He was quickly becoming exhausted and needed some air. He stood up and made his way to the door, carefully slipping outside.

"Hello Benjamin.", A soft ethereal voice said drawing his attention. He turned around and found himself staring at a strange glowing being whose skin looked to be made of refracted light and was casting mini rainbows around the clearing.

"Who are you?", The teen asked ,hand on the Omnitrix ,suspicious of the strangely angelic figure who had emerged from nowhere.

The man smiled." I am Ambrose Da'Fuegan and I am your grandfather."

Ben shook his head in disbelief." As if I'd believe that! Who are you really and why are you here?" His hand tightened around the Omnitrix.

Ambrose sighed. "As I said, I am your grandfather, Ambrose Da'Fuegan and I do not wish to fight you. I have come a long way to find you my child."

Ben's hand moved away from the Omnitrix and his eyes narrowed." Why did you come to find me?"

Ambrose moved forward and put out his hand, laying it steadily on the young hero's shoulder. "You are of Majesdanian blood and I have come to train you."

The teen scoffed and turned the Omnitrix dial to Humungasour. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. If you wanna trick me you better do better than that!"

He slammed the dial down and growled, transforming into the giant plated dinosaur alien. Ambrose sighed and shot a blast of bright white light at the transformed hero. Ben mad a move to crush him ,but the blast sent him to the ground. As he fell, his head cracked against a large tree and he was knocked unconscious, and he transformed back to normal ,a trail of blood dripping from his temple.

The shaking of his fall alerted the others who rushed out of the rust bucket and ,taking one look at Ambrose and the now incapacitated Ben. Gwen sent a bolt of mana at the ethereal light being while Kevin absorbed the metal of his car and rushed at him. '_How dare that man hurt **my** Ben!_' ,he thought angrily.

Ambrose was hit hard by Gwen's mana bolt ,but still managed to hit the oncoming Kevin with a beam of white hot light ,sending him slamming into the rust bucket.

"Kevin!", Gwen cried ,throwing another bolt at Ambrose while glancing at Kevin, who growled and ,brushing himself off, absorbed the metal of the rust bucket. He refused to stay down. After all, this guy had hurt Ben.

"Okay," the mutant growled. "Now I'm mad!"

While Gwen and Kevin fought Ambrose ,max and the others mad their way over to Ben who was coming too and rubbing his head.

"Ben! ",max called ,leaning down by the teens side and putting a hand on his shoulder." you okay?"

The teen blinked at him dazedly and nodded" yeah…just a bit of a headache."

Max helped him up and turned to the plumbers helpers." Go help Gwen and Kevin! I'll get Ben away from danger."

The three alien teens nodded and rushed off to help Gwen and Kevin in their fight against Ambrose, but when they got there Ambrose was gone and a very confused and beat up Gwen and Kevin stood there staring at where he'd disappeared.

"What happened?", Helen asked ,moving over to Gwen and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He just…vanished.", Gwen said softly turning to look at the three teens." How's Ben?"

Max came walking up." He might have a concussion ,but other than that, he's okay."

Kevin smirked" Man, Tennyson just can't get a break. "He wanted to seem aloof ,but inside he was worried sick.

Manny gave him a confused look and frowned." What do you mean?"

Gwen sighed.' He got hurt during a fight yesterday too…"

Max nodded and led the group of teens back into the rust bucket where Ben was laying on the wall inlaid couch." I noticed. Whoever did the stitching did a good job. Probably saved his life."

Kevin grinned and looked at Ben's arm, his worry showing through." That was me."

" You did good ,son.", Max said to the mutant as he tended to his grandsons head wound." how do you feel ,Ben?"

The dazed teen looked up at his grandfather and the others and grinned." Fine. My head kinda hurts…" Looking at Kevin he grinned, he didn't like the way Kevin was acting. He seemed worried. Worried about _him_? Ben felt his heart speed up. Kevin was worried about _him_?

"That's to be expected. You did bonk your head pretty hard .",Max said turned to Gwen and Kevin. "Did you figure out what the alien wanted? Did it say anything?"

They shook their heads and Gwen frowned." Nothing."

"He just kept sayin' he didn't want to fight, then he left." ,Kevin said rubbing the back of his head.

" He wanted me.", Ben said glancing around at all of them. "he was spewing some crap about being my grandfather and me being a majestian or something."

"It was obviously a ploy to get the Omnitrix.", Peirce said rubbing a hand over his spiked arms.

"Yeah," Helen said softly." That story's totally ridiculous."

Ben nodded" That's what I said…then I got knocked into a tree."

Max carefully began wrapping his grandsons head while the teens continued talking about the strange alien. He heard Ben wince in pain as he fished the bandaging and pulled it tight. Looking at his grandson ,he noticed a slight glow to his skin, or at least, the parts of his skin that were bathed in evening light from the open window. Was his grandson really glowing?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Bens voice asking him a question." What was that…?",he asked his grandson.

"I asked if you were done wrapping my head. Gwen has to get home and Kevin's kinda our ride.", Ben said staring at his grandfather with concern.

Max nodded." yeah…I'm done."

"Cool", Ben said getting up and making his way to Gwen and Kevin." Ready to go?"

Kevin nodded." Yeah. Let's go. Oh and Tennyson."

"Yeah Kevin?", Ben said glancing at the older male.

"Don't you dare bleed on my seats."

The Omnitrix wielder sighed and glared up at the older male." Gee, thanks for your concern. Don't worry ,I'm not bleeding anymore…"

Kevin grinned at him as they headed to the car ,waving goodbye to Max and the plumbers helpers. Ben felt his heart flutter and his face heat up when the older male turned that grin of his at him. '_He's so hot…_', Ben thought.' _wait…what? Why'd I think that? Maybe that knock to my head messed with my brain. Yeah…that's it. Just a little brain damage. I couldn't possibly be….for Kevin… _'

"Hey Tennyson…you okay?"

Ben blinked quickly and realized he was standing halfway in the car ,staring at the older teen." Huh….what? Yeah…I'm okay. Just sorta tired.", he said blushing.

"Are you sure?", Gwen asked giving him a good once over from the front seat as they took off towards her house." You look a little flushed."

He grinned at her and Kevin." I'm totally sure. Just a little warm."

"Okay.", she said softly staring at her cousin.

The truth was ,not only did he look flushed ,but Gwen and Kevin both realized that he also seemed to have that light glow again, but it seemed to appear when his skin was exposed to the sunlight. Weird.

When they arrived at Gwen's house ,she quickly jumped out of the car and ,waving at them before going inside, left the two of them alone. Kevin glanced back at the other teen in the car as he took off for Bens house. He smiled at the way the light made bens skin gleam. He was absolutely beautiful. How he wished he could touch that skin. Run his hands through that silky hair. Kiss those soft lips. Ben turned to look at him and smiled, making the mutant blush when he realized what he's been thinking. Was he really crushing on Ben? But didn't he like Gwen? How long had he felt this way for…Ben?

The sudden realization hit him like a brick. He'd liked Ben since the first day he met him, but he'd never realized how much he liked him. Glancing back at his first friend again, he realized he didn't just like him…he _loved_ him. Now that he thought about it ,he hadn't been able to handle it the other day when Ben had been hurt and when he'd seem his prone form against that tree earlier he'd felt both rage and dread overcome him. The idea of losing the small teen horrified him. He _loved _him. He ,Kevin Levin , was _in love _with _Ben Tennyson!_

_

* * *

_

**Please read and review!**

**Ali-Chan:So...what'd you guys think?**

**Ben:I'm gay? You made me gay!**

**The Doctor-Chan:Oh calm down...**

**Ben:But you made me _GAY_!**

**Ali-Chan:Get over it.**

**Ben:*turns around and storms off***

**The Doctor-Chan:Is he coming back?**

**Ali-Chan:Eventually...after he get s over the fact that he's gay.  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Thanks TheMostOriginalNameInTheWorld! I will definitely add some Kevin doubt and angst about his feelings for Ben! I really enjoy your review as they give me tips on how I may improve my writing and some encouragement as well so…Thank you very much! Writing is my passion and its good to have some feedback on my work.**

**Ali-Chan: Hey guys! How are you all today?**

**The Doctor-Chan: Awful.**

**Ali-Chan: I'm sorry my Doctor….what can I do to help?**

**The Doctor-Chan: Kill Ben…**

**Ali-Chan:*face palm* Not a chance woman.**

**The Doctor-Chan: Damn you…**

**Ben: Thank you Ali-Chan!**

**Ali-Chan: You're welcome. I still need need you alive...for now...  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter two: part one**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kevin sat in the dark on the edge of his bed holding his head in his hands ,thinking. On the car ride home he'd had an epiphany…or so he thought. Now that he was away from the strange teen hero ,he began to question his earlier realization. Did he really love Ben?

The other boy was charming and beautiful ,but he was also incredibly annoying and egocentric. Was it love …or maybe just lust? He was comfortable enough to admit that the overly confident hero was almost ethereally beautiful in that feminine guy sort of way and that strange glow of his that had been appearing lately really added to it.

He stood up ,eyes wide and grabbed his phone. _Had Gwen seen the glow too? _Could that be the cause of his sudden confusing feelings for Ben?

He dialed Gwen's number hoping she was still awake. After all, it was only 9:30p.m., and Gwen rarely went to bed before ringing stopped as Gwen picked up the phone. "Kevin?"

"Hey Gwen.", he said quickly. "I have to ask you something."

"Ummm…okay. What's up?"

He sighed" This might sound weird ,but have you noticed Ben _glowing_ lately?"

He could here her draw in breath on the other end of the line. "Actually…yeah. I kept thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but I guess not. It's so weird."

"yeah. Real weird…ya think Ben knows?" ,he said letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I doubt it. He'd have told us if he did."

He nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him. "What do you think causes it?"

"Well…",she began ,thinking hard about it. "I noticed he only glows when the sun touches his skin and its only when he's hurt…"

Kevin's eyes widened as an idea came to him. "Could that glowy alien have been telling the truth?"

Gwen chuckled." You think Bens _an alien_…?"

He sighed" with all that goes on with your weirdo cousin, the idea that he might be an alien is what gets you?"

She sighed, letting out a big yawn. "true. I guess it is possible. We should talk to grandpa Max about it tomorrow. For now let's get some sleep."

He nodded…again forgetting she couldn't see him. "Okay. Should we let Ben in on it?"

She sighed." Well duh. This is him we're talking about. He deserves to know."

He sighed." you're right. So ,I'll pick you up at 9:30 tomorrow morning and we'll go get your _possibly_ alien cousin?"

"Sure. Night Kev."

He sighed again. "Night Gwen."

Hanging up his cell ,he laid back on his bed and covered his face with his hands." My life is so weird…"

* * *

_He was in a strange place that slightly resembled a small African village ,but with strange glowing huts and plants. The air around him was alive with the gleaming colors of the rainbow and several new colors. He turned to look around him and found himself face to face with one of the thorny aliens from the night before. _

_Suddenly a thorn was launched into his arm and the alien vanished. Blood was everywhere and his vision went red, the lovely colors fading from the world. He looked down at himself and gasped. He was Glowing! He watched as the thorn glowed with white light and disintegrated and his arm healed. _

_He glanced up and gasped. He was standing in front of a mirror in a crystal cavern, but that's not what made him gasp. His reflection looked just like Ambrose! It was him, no doubt about it, but his skin glowed from the inside in a menagerie of beautiful colors and his hair had become ethereal strips of radiant light. To say he was beautiful was an understatement. He was glorious! He was a-_

He shot up in bed and glanced around his room. Something had woken him up. But what?

Looking down at his bandaged arm he realized what it had been. His injured arm didn't hurt. The _absence_ of pain and discomfort had actually woken him up! Curious ,he unwound the bandages and gasped at what he saw. The wound was gone!

"Now that's not natural", He said softly to himself. "Cool? Yes…Natural? Not so much."

He got up off his bed and ,turning on the light ,moved to the mirror. Examining the front and back of his arm in the mirror he was both delighted and horrified to find that it was indeed completely healed! On one hand it was totally awesome ,because man had that wound hurt…and itched ,but on the other it was awful ,because healing from a wound that severe so quick was unnatural…it was inhuman. Something might be seriously wrong with him! Then again ,fast healing wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

He suddenly realized that, while his arm was healed ,his head wound was not. He let out a sigh of relief as sudden reasons came to him that explained his sudden healing _without _there being something horribly wrong with him..

" Maybe it was something on the thorn. Something that sped up the healing of the wound.", he said to himself quickly, trying to rationalize his strange bout of super human healing. But why would they put something like that on their thorns? That would just _help the enemy_. No ones stupid enough to do something like that ,_right?_

He glanced at the clock and sighed. 2:13 am. Way to early to call Gwen or Grandpa Max. He turned off the light and got back into bed, deciding that he'd call them in the morning and tell them about his healed arm, but for now he'd get some sleep.

As he closed his eyes and began to drift off ,he swore he could see an iridescent glow in the shape of a man outside his window ,but he was tired and fell asleep before he could realize what or better yet ,_who_ , it was.

* * *

_**Next morning**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben awoke in an unusually happy mood, the sun steaming in through his window warming his body. He got up with a smile on his face and grabbed some clean clothes .getting dressed quickly ,and looking into the mirror. His eyes widened when he saw his face. The bandages that had covered his forehead had fallen off in the night leaving the wound exposed…or it should have left the wound exposed. Except, where the medium sized slash should have been was only soft tan skin.

He put his hand on the mirrors cool surface and stared at his reflection in shock. "Guess that rules out the healing thorn idea…there's definitely something wrong with me."

He turned away from his reflection and grabbed his cell, calling Gwen. When she answered he didn't even let her say hi, instead he said simply. "We need to talk. In person. Can you see if Kevin'll pick me up?"

They all sat in the rust bucket Staring at the perfectly smooth tan skin where Ben's wounds had been in awe.

"Maybe we were right.", Kevin said glancing worriedly at Gwen, who shared his look of worry.

"What are you talking about?", Ben asked looking between the two with suspicion, Max joining him.

"Last night Kevin and I talked…about you. We both noticed that lately after you're hurt you seem to glow…,but only when in sunlight. We were wondering if what that Weird alien told you was true. What if you _are_ an alien and he _is_ your grandfather?", Gwen said softly.

"But grandpa Max is my Grandfather…", Ben said quickly ,deciding to focus on that idea instead of the fact that he'd been _glowing_ recently and hadn't realized it.

Kevin frowned." You can have more than one grandfather ,Benji. Maybe he's from your mom's side."

Max nodded." As far as we know ,Sandra's never met her father and her mother refuses to speak about him, so it's entirely possible."

"So I could be an alien freak?" Ben said eyes wide.

When he realized he was getting death glares from both Gwen and Kevin ,he grinned sheepishly and said" Not that that's a _bad_ thing…just a lot to take in at once. So how do we find out if I am or not?"

Max smiled at his grandson. "We find that alien."

Gwen smiled. "I'll contact grandma Verdona , maybe she can help."

" And I'll contact the Plumbers helpers too.", Max said ,pulling out his plumbers badge and pressing a button on the side, while Gwen began to meditate ,her eyes glowing pink with mana.

* * *

**I know this seems really short ,but that s because it's only the first part of a two part chapter. Thank you all for reading it and I hope you like it! **

**Ali-Chan: I wanted to post something for you guys before I go spend the night at my cousins and go to my Great-Grandmothers birthday party, so I won't be able to post for a day. It's really only one small day of wait ,but I felt bad so…here we are! **

**The Doctor-Chan: You are such a sucker….,but I still love you.**

**Ali-Chan: Thanks….hey wait!**

**Ben:*randomly popping up and waving* I've got over the fact that I'm gay!**

**Ali-Chan: Told you.**

**The Doctor-Chan: That you did.**

_**Please Read & Review folks!**_


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Thanks again TheMostOriginalNameInTheWorld! I'm really thankful for your completely honest feedback. At the moment you're what inspires me to work my hardest on this fic. My readers wants and needs personified , I'm glad to hear your idea's and answer any questions you have. On the subject of questions : At some point I will have Julie appear. Thank you for showing such an interest in my story by asking these questions and keeping me in line! Many thanks…can't wait for you to review this new chapter!**

**Ali-Chan: I'd really planned to post this chapter **_**after**_** I got back from my cousins ,but what can I say? I feel indebted to you guys. So here you go!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter two: Part two**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kevin growled as he listened to the reports from the others on his plumbers badge.

He sighed and turned to face Gwen and Ben ,who were looking at him expectantly.

"Still got nothing'.", he said groaning." How hard can it be to find a _glowing_ man? I mean really!"

Ben grinned when Gwen rolled her eyes." Be patient Kevin. We've only been searching for a couple hours."

The mutant sighed and started up the car." If the guy wants Ben so bad why don't he just come _to_ us?"

Ben rolled his eyes." oh I don't know, maybe because last time he found me we got into a fight?"

Kevin steered them towards the freeway, glaring at the younger teen in the rearview mirror." Smartass."

They lapsed into silence ,all eyes out the windows searching for an inhuman glow in the evening light. The air in the car was thick with tension and Ben felt the overwhelming urge to break the heavy silence.

"Hey Gwen?", He said softly ,still looking out the window." What's it like being an alien…all the time I mean? "

She turned around in the passenger seat to look at him." It feels normal…or at least that's how I feel. Why?"

He looked down." I was just wondering if I'd feel different if I'm really an alien."

Kevin grinned" You won't suddenly be a freak ,if that's what you're asking."

"Way to put it Kev.", Ben said rolling his eyes.

"What Kevins trying to say is, even if it turns out you are an alien it won't change how we see you.", Gwen said reassuringly, knowing what he was really asking.

The young hero smiled at her." Thanks Gwen."

"Hey!", Kevin said quickly" I helped too."

"Sure ya did Kev. You should be a motivational speaker…",Ben said sarcastically.

They all smiled and resumed looking out the windows for any signs of Ambrose ,the tension in the air gone.

* * *

Max sighed, heading back to the rust bucket from the woods. He figured it'd be best that he check the woods since most aliens ended up there. He had no idea why. He had hoped to find hi grandsons alien "grandfather" there ,but as it turned out ,this alien was one of the few who couldn't be found in the wood. He grumpily opened the door of the rust bucket ,when a slight sound and heat from behind him caught his attention.

He turned around and found himself looking at the same glowing iridescent alien he'd been looking for.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Benjamin Tennyson?", The alien asked, his voice incredibly ethereal and clear.

"Yeah. You must be the one who told him he's an alien…I'm his grandfather. Maxwell Tennyson.", Max said calmly.

The alien smiled." Ah, how wonderful it is to meet you Maxwell. I am Ambrose Da'Fuegan and I am his grandfather as well."

Max frowned" Are you sure you're his grandfather?"

Ambrose chuckled." Yes. Though my daughter showed no signs of being a Majesdanian ,her son does. I felt the power of my own blood call to me several months ago and came here to find the Majesdanian of my blood whose power called to me and discovered Ben, my daughter Sandra's son."

Max sighed." Why doesn't Sandra know about you?"

"Her mother ,Dianna," He said softly. "found out what I was and …she made me promise to go back to my home planet and stay away from our daughter. It was for Sandra's own good ,she and Dianna are human. They didn't belong in my world. "

Max understood." ,But Ben does?"

Ambrose nodded." Yes. He is a Majesdanian. He can't stay here. I must train him to control his powers or he could cause irrevocable damage to those he loves."

Max sighed and got into the rustbucket leaving the door open.." I'll take you to him ,but I can't promise he'll go with you."

Ambrose simply smiled and followed Max into the rust bucket ,sitting down and buckling himself in. As he drove off max glanced back at Ambrose and felt a strange bout of suspicion. Something was off about the Majesdanian. His story didn't sit well with Max. He knew Dianna. She was a very open woman and she passed it on to Sandra. Kicking him out because he was an alien just didn't seem like her ,after all, she accepted the fact that her grandson was a shape shifting alien hero. It just didn't fit.

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben stared at the glowing alien that was his grandfather with shock taking in the fact that he was an Alien. He was a Majesdanian. A light bringer. It was so surreal.

"So Tennyson's a glow stick?", Kevin asked smirking.

"Kevin!", Gwen growled ,elbowing him in the ribs.

He shrugged." What?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to Ambrose. "Are you sure Ben is a Majesdanian?"

Ambrose nodded and moved to Ben ,his eyes glowing iridescently. As if in response ,Ben's own eyes began to glow in a beautiful show of color and heat.

"wow...", Kevin said gasping and stepping back a step. He stared in awe at the boy before him and felt that warm feeling spread through his body. It was...beautiful.

"My god…", Gwen and Max whispered at the same time staring at Ben ,who seemed frozen in place.

Ambrose smiled and said." How does it feel…The light?"

Ben's glowing eyes widened and he gasped. "Warm…really warm."

Ambrose's eyes returned to normal and Ben's did too. The Omnitrix wielder stared at his alien grandfather and smiled." That was amazing! Everything was so…warm."

Ambrose laughed." Yes…I'm sure it was."

"What was that?", Kevin asked staring at his friend.

"That was Ben's Majesdanaian inner light responding to my inner light.", Ambrose replied.

The iridescent alien turned to his grandson and sighed "Now that you know what you are it is time we go to Majesdania so I may train you."

Ben paled and shook his head. "No. I'm not going with you. My family is here and they need me. The world needs me."

Ambrose growled." You will be a danger to them when your inner light emerges! You must come with me! I can tech you to control it!"

"No. Gwen didn't leave us when her powers first appeared and I won't leave either.", Ben cried.

Ambrose turned around and rubbed his temples ,obviously frustrated with the boy. How could he not understand! He would very soon become a danger to those he wanted to stay for. He needed training. He needed Majesdania and Majasdania needed him.

"Benjamin, what I tell you now is vitally important. I am the emperor of Majesdania and this makes you the prince…You have an unnaturally strong inner light ,as do I. It is our royal blood. This makes you an incredible danger to those you love. You must come with me. To protect them." He said gesturing at Max ,Gwen ,and Kevin.

Gwen channeled mana into her hands and moved in front of her cousin." He said no."

Kevin joined her ,fists up." yeah. Who cares if he's a prince. We can handle it."

Ben smiled and looked at Ambrose. " I do want to protect them and because of that I refuse to leave them. We'll find a way to control my powers ourselves. Leaving would hurt them more than my powers ever could. I'm sorry."

Ambrose snarled and shot a beam of pure crystalline light at Kevin ,knocking him into a streetlight." This is _not_ an option! You _will_ return with me! _I'll make you_."

"Kevin!", Gwen cried looking at her friend. "Bad move."

Ben turned the dial on the Omnitrix while Max helped Kevin up and pulled out a laser gun, aiming at Ambrose.

"You shouldn't have done that.", Kevin growled covering his body in steel.

* * *

**Woot! Cliffie! Ha ha ha! I am uber evil! Anyways…thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**Read and review please**_


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Thanks again TheMostOriginalNameInTheWorld! I'm glad to see that my cliff hanger garnered the right response! There will be one epic battle in this chapter!**

**Scream "Woot!".**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter three:Part one**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben transformed into Chromastone and grinned." Lets fight light with light!", and with that he shot a blast of Chromastones languid light refraction at Ambrose, who blocked it swiftly with a small wave of his hand imbued with burning light which he then threw at the young transformed hero.

"Ben!", Gwen cried ,throwing a blast at Ambrose, effectively knocking back about ten feet. Her cry quickly caught Kevins attention and he growled.

He was quickly in front of the young man, taking the brunt of the blast while Gwen and Max focused on the now enraged Majesdanian. "C'mon Tennyson! We gotta put this sucker down."

The young hero nodded ,rushing at their distracted adversary and slamming him to the ground only to be blasted off and flung into Gwen moments later.

"ouch…", he moaned ,sitting up and transforming back into himself." Gwen…? You okay?"

"Fine…sore, but otherwise fine.", she said getting back to her feet and turning just in time to see Max blasted too the ground and Kevin lose his metal coating. "C'mon! We have to help them."

Ben nodded then looked down at the Omnitrix. It was red." Damn it. Stupid watch!" ,he growled smacking it.

"Wait here until it recharges, then come help me.", She said rushing off to fight the Light energy being who was moving towards a now unconscious Kevin with a ball of white hot light in his hand.

Before Ambrose could reach the injured teen he was blasted into a tree and slammed to the ground by Gwen's mana. She carefully made her way over to him, eyes glowing dangerously." Back off."

"Anodite.", Ambrose growled slowly getting to his feet, his skin's natural glow brightening.

Gwen raised her hand and wrapped a mana rope around him ,tightening it until he gasped." You _will leave _my family alone."

The majesdanian smirked and sent a wave of heat out into the air around him awaking Kevin and Max who began to gasp in the heat and burning Gwens arms, causing her to let the mana rope dissipate.

Ben turned and saw his friend and family in pain and growled glaring at the still red Omnitrix." work damnit!"

While Ben fiddled with the alien device Ambrose approached a burnt and gasping Gwen hand raised dangerously with a beam of light ready. Kevin shot up and attempted to slam into Ambrose ,but was flung back violently.

"Na ah ah boy. Don't interrupt. I will kill this little Anodite and take my grandson home.", he said maliciously, throwing a scalding hot beam of pure concentrated light at the prone Anodite on the ground.

Time seemed to slow down as the beam approached her and Max and Kevin cried out ,attempting to reach her in vain. She closed her eyes and let one tear slip down her cheek.

"No!", A familiar voice cried, causing her to open her eyes. Ben put his hands out and a blindingly white beam of iridescent rainbow light, similar to ,but different from Ambrose's own blasted from his hands colliding with Ambrose's beam from the side and knocking it away from Gwen in a flash of sound, heat ,and color.

Ambrose smiled" Bravo my boy!"

" I am not your Boy!", The teen yelled throwing a ball of colorful light at the elder Majesdanian.

"Way to go Benji!", Kevin yelled, grinning at his friend.

Gwen stood up and smiled at her cousin as he continued to attack Ambrose, whose power seemed to be dimming as was his body's ethereal glow. Max looked up at the setting sun and suddenly understood.

"The sun!", he cried. "His power comes from the sun!"

Ben realized his own power was fading as the sun set too." me too! It's fading!"

"Then you're gonna need some help.", Kevin said absorbing the concrete and running at Ambrose.

Ambrose was slowly ,but surely being pushed back by the group, but he smiled, looking at Max. "The weak link."

He raised his hand and everyone's eyes widened. A blast of light rushed toward him and collided…,but not with Max. With Ben. The teen had known he couldn't block the blast with one of his own. The sun was setting and he was too weak. So, he did what he could. He threw himself in the way of the blast and allowed himself to be blasted backwards, a large torn hole blasted in his chest.

His body slammed into the ground and seconds too late, Ambrose's glow dimmed to a slight light and his powers were weakened. Gwen cried out with in rage and Threw mana blast after mana blast at him, while Max and Kevin rushed to Bens aid.

"Benji! Open your eyes man!", Kevin cried shaking the younger teens limp form and garnering no response.

Max gently leaned down and felt for a pulse. Nothing. No pulse. Ben was…Dead. "He-He's dead…", the old plumber said softly, his voice laced with pain and grief.

At the horrible words ,Kevin felt his mind go hot with rage. He absorbed the metal on a grate and ,crying out with rage , flung himself at Ambrose. Gwen was crying and she and Kevin beat the alien until he bled, dimly glowing red blood splattering the concrete and their faces.

"You monster!", Gwen screamed throwing blast after blast at him, her eyes clouded by tears. "You killed Him!"

Kevin didn't bother to say a word. His rage and pain were too intense for words. While the teens savagely took their pain out on the now laughing Majesdanian, Max cradled his grandson to his chest and stared down at his pale face.

Suddenly, Ben's eyes shot open and he gasped frantically , his skin glowing dimly for a moment, as his wound healed. Max smiled softly and Kevin and Gwen rushed to him, leaving Ambrose on the ground, laughing.

"Ben!", Gwen cried flinging herself at her cousin and wrapping him in a tight hug. "You're alive!"

When Gwen let him ago Kevin lightly punched his shoulder. "Don't ever do that again."

Ambrose watched them rejoice and shakily stood up ,pulling out a small knife and bending light around him, making him appear to vanish. He made his way to behind Gwen and raised the knife, but as he moved Ben caught the glint of the blade and his eyes widened.

"Gwen look out!", The young Majesdanian cried lifting his hand. They all turned around and gasped as, from Ben's outstretched hand, a beam of cool blue light with white-Stars?- slammed into the hidden alien and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Ben's eyes widened as Ambrose smiled" Very good my child. You possess the Lithuathuim. Moonlight. How fantastic little Benjadek Da'Fuegan."

Ben growled" Don't call me that! You hurt them!", He pointed at his friend and family" I will never be one of you, so don't give me one of your names."

Ambrose chuckled." So…are you ready to go?"

Max growled and punched the smirking alien." Get the hell away from my grandson!"

Ambrose bowed his head and sighed. "I guess I'll leave then.", he stood up and turned to Ben." You'll come around."

"I doubt that.", The young teen said hotly.

Ambrose frowned and clicked a small gem on his necklace, and vanished into thin air.

Ben turned to the others and sighed. "Can we please just go home?"

They nodded and headed off to the Rv and Kevin's car. Max drove off after promising to meet them at Ben's house to help him explain things to his parents. Inside Kevins car the three teens were silent, busy thinking things through. By the time they arrived at Ben's house, their silence was a heavy weight in the air of the car.

"So…what now?", Ben asked softly looking at them.

"I honestly don't know.", Gwen said sighing.

Kevin glanced at his friends and felt his heart ache. They looked so tired and lost. "We deal. We've been through worse and dealt with it, so we'll deal."

They got out of the car and met Max in the driveway. He put an arm around his grandson and they went inside where Ben's parents were waiting. Ben moved away from his grandfather and looked at his smiling parents solemnly. "Mom. Dad. We have to talk."

* * *

_**Woot! Hope you liked it! Another 2 part chapter!  
**_

_**Please read and review…c'mon…click the button…review…go ahead…do it.**_


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Thanks again TheMostOriginalNameInTheWorld! I didn't realized you'd posted a review until I posted this so I just thought I'd thank you for another good review and say keep 'em coming. I really value hearing your opinion and your idea's really help me. Thanks for all the reviews you've given me.**

* * *

_**Chapter three: part two**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben sat in his room, head in his hands, thinking. They'd told his parents all about Ambrose ,Ben, and the fight…and they took it pretty well all things considered. Sandra had called her mother, furious, and demanded to know why she'd never been told her father was an alien and his father had fainted. Again, Pretty good all things considered. At least they weren't mad or disgusted. They did demand that he not use his new "Gifts" in public. Can you say duh? Oh well.

His grandma ,Dianna, had told his mother all about who Ambrose _really_ was and why she'd never spoken about him. She'd been a scientist at the time, working for the government under extraterrestrial research. At the time they were working with the plumbers and had access to the plumbers alien database.

After Ambrose told Dianna he was the emperor of Majesdania, she had looked into it and discovered the truth.

* * *

_**45 years earlier

* * *

**_

_Dianna sat alone in the living room of her small home waiting for her husband to get home. She felt a tear slide down her cheek at the thought of what he was. A monster. _

_The front door opened and he stepped in, smiling at her. "Hello my darling wife."_

_She growled and stood up. She had to do it." you lied to me Ambrose."_

_He frowned." What on earth are you talking about love?"_

"_You told me you were a beloved Emperor of your people stationed on earth to help keep the balance…"_

" _I am.", he said putting a hand on her face._

_She swatted his hand away ." Liar. I had the plumbers research you Ambrose. I know who you really are. Bright Death, Scourge of Ta'vere and tyrant ruler of Majesdania. You murdered your own family for power."_

_He snarled and his body glowed lightly." you have no idea what you are talking about! You couldn't possibly understand!"_

_She turned away from him and frowned. "I'm sorry Ambrose."_

"_Sorry..?"_

_A loud crash sounded as several figures crashed thought the windows and aimed laser cannons at him. His eyes widened and he turned to her." You called the Government? You betrayed me!"_

_Dianna left the building with her small daughter, Sandra, in her arms, tears slipping down her cheeks. She didn't know that Ambrose had killed all the men and escaped. She didn't know that he deleted all data on him in the plumbers database and the government files. But worst of all, She didn't know that he would one day return to take away his grandson, his heir._

_

* * *

_

Ben sighed and stood up. He held out his hand and smiled slightly when it glowed, dim blue. Moonlight, Ambrose had said. The teen let it diminish and moved to his mirror. He sure didn't look like a Majesdanian. He looked human. Then again, so did Gwen, but she was still an Anodite. Would he be able to change back and forth from human to Majesdanian?

"Ben?", a female voice said shocking him out of his thoughts. Julie stood in his doorway." I just got back from my tennis tournament and Gwen called me. She told me everything… I thought you might want to talk about it."

He sighed." not really. I'm still getting used to it all. I need some time."

She nodded understandingly. "I understand. When you're ready , I'm here."

He smiled at her and stood up." thanks…wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ambrose sat alone on his ship, staring into space. He had wanted Benjadek to come with him willingly. Be his companion and Heir, but now he had no choice. The boy was strong and compassionate like His great uncle Moorlok. He was a danger. He had to be destroyed. Just like Moorlok.

"Sva'na ul ma'tek da se Moorlok*.", he said glancing at the royal portrait on the wall. He still missed him, but it had been necessary to kill him. Moorlok was to much of a danger. A lone tear slipped down Ambrose's cheek as he recalled the last thing his brother had said to him.

* * *

_**62 years earlier**_

_**

* * *

**_

_He stood over Moorlok, hand raised, ready to end his life. The strong Majesdanian king looked up at him with defiance and utter contempt._

"_Sva'na ul ma'tek da se Moorlok.", He said looking at the Kings hard face. "Sva'na ul"*1_

_Moorlok growled at him and his glow increased." Ma na'k un lat'se. Lat'se."*2_

_Ambrose sighed, a tear slipping down his cheek." Goura'toul" *3,and with that ,he released the light and Moorlok was dead._

_

* * *

_

Ambrose sighed softly and turned away from the painting. It would do him no good to dwell on matters past, no matter how somber. The time for emotion and trust had gone.

He had a threat to kill. After all, the boy's ascension was near. Soon he would release his inner light and transform, then he would be a real threat.

He had Barely been fazed by the boys earlier assault, minus the blast of Lithuathium ,which _had _hurt. He hadn't been expecting that. He'd simply wanted to test the boy. Determine weather he was friend or enemy. So he had held back on them during the fight. Too bad for the boy that _next_ time they met he wouldn't.

* * *

_**Next morning**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben rolled out of bed happily, a feeling of warmth and tranquility overcoming him. The sunlight from his window Gleamed beautifully ,making him smile .as he made his way downstairs.

"Morning B-", Sandra began, but stopped when she saw him.

He frowned and looked at himself." What?"

She gasped. "You're _Glowing_."

He looked down and saw that he was indeed glowing, but it seemed to be dim and flickering, then it stopped altogether." Weird…I'll call grandpa Max."

She nodded. "Okay…"

And with that, Ben went into the living room and called Max explaining the glowing. Max told him to call Gwen and Kevin and meet him at the plumbers base.

" So I'll keep having power surges until my…watcha call it?", Ben asked , looking at the nearby plumber, who happened to know a lot about Majesdanians.

"Ascension, yes."

"Great….just great.", he said sighing.

Gwen put a hand on his shoulder and smiled." It's not so bad. I mean at least it's summer, so no worries about hiding it at school."

"Yeah…and if people ask why yer glowin' we'll just say it's _glitter_.", Kevin said grinning.

Ben glared at him and ,for a moment ,his eyes glowed. "Not funny Kev."

"I thought it was.", Kevin relied smirking.

"and you were wrong.", Ben said grinning.

Kevin felt his heart melt at the other boy's smile.' _must be that glow again_', he thought blushing. After all ,hadn't he decided that was it. The glow was what made him feel like that about Ben. Right?

Ben noticed his friends blush and smiled.' _He's adorable when he blushes_.', he thought before realizing it. He then shook his head to clear the thought away. '_no. I an not gay for Kevin. Just no way_.'

Gwen stared between the boys and smirked. She knew exactly what was going on. She shared a knowing glance with Max and chuckled under her breath. "Boys…"

"So…what do we do now?", Ben asked looking around at the others.

"Smoothies?" ,Kevin said ,knowing that it would make Ben happy. The boy loved his smoothies, his weird freaky deaky uber mixed smoothies.

"Smoothies.", Ben said in confirmation looking at Gwen who smiled and nodded.

"Alright , Lets go.", she said walking towards the door.

* * *

Ben slurped his turnip smoothie and grinned, ignoring the looks he was getting from Gwen and Kevin." Delicious."

"Dude, really? How do you drink that stuff?", Kevin asked making a gag face and taking a sip of his orange smoothie and receiving a nod from Gwen.

" What are you talking about? It's awesome!", Ben responded taking another big gulp and grinning.

Gwen smiled and shook her head. "Only you Ben, only you."

He smiled and tossed the empty smoothie in the trash. As he threw it away he realized that his hands were starting to glow. His eyes widened and he made his way to his friends quickly.

"Uhhh, guys…..", he said quietly so he wouldn't be overheard." I'm starting to glow….."

They stared at him and their eyes widened. The slight glow he had was flickering in and out quickly.

"Time to go.", Kevin said quickly, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car, Gwen following along.

"Hey Ben…are you glowing?", Cash Sneered purposefully moving to block their path, J.T. joining him.

"I-It's not….Its just….", Ben started eyes wide. He shared a look with gwen and Kevin, asking silently for help.

Kevin, responding to the look, smirked. "Glitter."

* * *

**Poor Ben…Glowing and such….and mean old Kevin sayin he's covered in glitter.**

_**Please read and review…..please.**_

_***1-Please understand ,brother. Understand.  
**_

_***2-You are a traitor! Traitor!  
**_

_***3- Goodbye  
**_


	7. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Sorry for the uber long delay. I was super busy , getting ready for internet school and daily babysitting duties round the clock. Crazy right? I'm 16 and already I've got too much to do. School and Brother watch….Auugh. Kill me now.**

**Hey, TheMostOriginalNameInTheWorld, I really missed your review last chapter, but understand that you may have been busy. Just wanted to say I hope for one this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter four**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Glitter? Really Kevin? ", Ben growled rubbing his black eye. "You just had to say Glitter, didn't you?"

"Jeez Tennyson, Get over it. It wasn't that bad…", Kevin said quickly, crossing his arms.

Ben glared at him." Yeah ,well you weren't the one who got laughed at and punched!"

"Now ,Ben…just relax okay. What Kevin did was stupid, I'll admit that, but arguing about it won't do anything. ",Gwen said softly putting a comforting hand on her cousins shoulder.

"It'll make me _feel_ better…",The enraged teen mumbled still glaring at Kevin.

She sighed and face palmed herself ,before getting into the car." _sometimes…"_

The boys got into the car as well, Ben still eyeing Kevin huffily. The older teen smiled and pulled the car out of the Mr. smoothie parking lot glancing at Cash through his window as they passed him. Kevin was glad to see that the bully was still limping and covering his bloody nose. Cash saw him and his eyes widened with fear. Kevin frowned. Did he go too hard on the bully? Nah. He deserved it for hitting Ben.

When he looked back at the road ,he caught a glimpse of a glaring Ben in the rearview mirror and he sighed, feeling guilty." would it help if I say I'm sorry?"

Ben sighed. "not really…"

Gwen faced palmed herself again, sighing softly." Ben ,just get over it."

The young hero growled lightly, but smiled." fine…Just don't go telling anyone else I'm wearing glitter, okay?"

Kevin smirked. " Only if you stop bein' a human glowstick."

Ben glared at him and Gwen hid a chuckle behind her hand." I can't help it!"

"Yeah, well neither can I.", Kevin said quickly.

At this Ben couldn't help it, he grinned and chuckled a bit.

"Does the chuckle mean I'm off the hook?", the mutant asked, chuckling.

Ben faked being deep in thought for a moment, which made Gwen smile ,but in the end, nodded." Yeah…I guess it does."

The car stopped outside Gwen's house and she got out , waving goodbye to them before she went inside. They waved back and took off towards Ben's house to drop him off and let him nurse his black eye. His parents would not be happy about that. He would really hate explaining to them how Kevin got him hit by Cash and then savagely beat Cash up for doing it. At this rate they'd never trust the ex-con.

By the time they pulled up to Ben's house ,the young hero was deep in thoughts that had started out as his parents never accepting the ex-con and turned into deep seated daydreams about kissing those soft lips of his. He then tried to rationalize these thoughts with anything he could think of ,besides him being gay of course, but was failing miserably when Kevin opened his door and looked in at him.

"You just gonna sit there or you gonna get out?", He asked looking down at Ben and feeling himself blush when he realized that the light was outlining the younger boy and causing him to appear incredibly angelic…_and hot_.

Ben jolted a bit before undoing his seatbelt and pushing past Kevin to get out , noticing his blush. "Yeah…sorry. I was just daydreaming." _Is he bushing?_

"Well knock it off, you gotta go nurse that eye of yours."

Ben rolled his eyes and ,Kevin following, made his way to the front door of his house. He turned to look at Kevin and frowned. The older teen was blushing again ,and seemed to be completely focused on him. It was both intense and incredibly creepy.

"So… you coming in or are you just gonna stare at me all day?", Ben asked him careful to conceal his look of smugness as he motioned to the now open door.

Kevin seemed to stiffen and turn away, blushing deeper." Actually I think I'm gonna head out…I got stuff to do."

Ban smirked." Sure you do. Bye Kev.", He walked into his house and left Kevin standing there embarrassed.

"I do…",He said loudly, quietly adding a not on the end , and returning to his car. As he pulled away he glanced back at the house and noticed Ben staring out the window after him. It gave him a small sense of pride at the thought that the teen was watching him.

* * *

Ben remained at the window until Kevin's car disappeared from his view, and then trekked upstairs slowly. When he got to his room, he pulled out his cell phone and collapsed on his bed. One text from Julie and two from Grandpa Max. He sighed and responded to them. His eye hurt like hell and he was starting to glow again. _Great._

He rolled over onto his front and huffed. His own glow was annoying him. What would happen when he ascended? Would he be able to stay human or would he have to stay a Majesdanian?

The thought of being stuck as a Majesdanian did not sit well with him. Not at all. How would he go through his day to day life if he was a glowing alien made of rainbow lights? People would probably notice. He could just picture it. _Hey Ben, you get a haircut or something'?_ He chuckled. _Nope, just changed species._

His thoughts turned to his other problem. _Kevin_. Or more, how he was beginning to _feel_ about Kevin. He was beginning to think he might actually have a crush on the older teen and that was definitely _not okay_. Kevin would likely be disgusted if he found out and Ben wasn't sure he could handle that. He sighed audibly and covered himself with a blanket. What was he going to do?

* * *

Kevin sat on the floor of the shower, scrubbing his dark hair and letting the pounding water relax his tense body. He couldn't believe he'd been caught staring at Ben like some old pervert. He was pretty sure that Ben would think his new found feelings were sick and wrong. Even he himself thought they were wrong.

"What's wrong with me?", Kevin growled punching the tiled wall of the shower. He shouldn't feel these things for the younger teen. Even if his feelings were okay, Ben would never love him. Kevin was a crude ex-con who Ben only saw as a acquaintance…maybe friend, but that was it. Kevin wasn't worthy of the young hero and he knew it.

He shut of the water and stepped out, grabbing his towel. He wrapped it around his waist and padded, still dripping, into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way to his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed he glanced at his reflection in the mirror and frowned, shaking his head. He wasn't good enough for Ben, so he'd just forget about it. Shun his feelings for the other boy.

* * *

Ambrose watched his grandson closely through the window. The boy was flickering. His ascension was barely beginning and already the poor teen seemed exasperated. He sighed audibly and watched the boys head shoot up off the bed. So his hearing was already getting better.

He watched the teen lay back down and close his eyes, body still flickering slightly ,and felt a pang of guilt at his intentions. '_He's just a child…_', he thought sadly', _but he still has to die. He's too great a threat._'

He turned away and left his sleeping grandson behind him in that dark room ,with the only light his glowing body.

* * *

_He stood in a beautiful field ,in the middle of nowhere, the sun blaring down on him. He glanced around for any sign of his friends ,but found no one. When he turned back around he found himself staring at a full length mirror and his reflection._

_He stared in awe at his pure ,crystalline reflection, with its pure glowing skin and white eyes. Its hair was like strands of flowing rainbow light and its lips formed a ethereal smile._

"_Hello.", it said softly, its voice an ethereal whisper._

_Ben's eyes widened." H-Hi. Who are you?"_

_It chuckled." I'm you…the real you."_

"_The real me?"_

_It put it's hand on the glass." The proud Majesdanaian prince inside of you. I'm what you will become. I'm the grandson of Ambrose Da'Fuegan and the scourge of Earth. I am the bright death."_

_Ben growled angrily. "I'll never be you."_

"_Oh, but you will…"_

_Ben slammed his fist into the mirror and blinked in surprise. He was standing in the middle of the street, arms outstretched, laughing wildly._

"_Ben please!", Gwen pleaded, tears in her eyes._

_He turned to look at her and snarled." Why should I?"_

" _Don't make me beat some sense into ya Tennyson!", Kevin growled._

_He raised his hands and felt the warm light seep into his whole being. He could hear their screams of pain and agony, smell their charred flesh._

_He cried out and found himself standing before Ambrose." This is what you will become!", Ambrose said snickering." It's in your __**blood**__."_

He shot up in bed , gasping and crying out. _It was just a dream? A horrible horrible dream. _He laid back down and covered his face with his hands. Would he really end up like Ambrose? They did say power corrupts and he was gaining more and more power. Would it corrupt him? Was it really in his _blood_?

* * *

_**Read and review my pretties…and your little dog too.**_

**Poor Ben's all worried he'll go bad.**** This chapter's mostly emotional based filler**** and stuff****. Sorry if it's too slow for you, but don't fret my little ones. Next chapter is gonna be epic and drama filled! It's gonna revolve around Ben's new gifts and his control problems. Any suggestions for what new problem he should have? Please feel free to speak up! I'm totally open to new ideas!****  
**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Hey TheMostOriginalNameInTheWorld or DecemberSaturdayFan** **, I'm not sure what to call you ,since you posted with an account this time… you got a preference? Anyway…Thanks for the review! I'm really getting into this story! I'm trying to update it as quickly as is humanly possible and am thinking about a sequel…or more! Tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter five-Three days later**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben lay curled up under his covers ,trying to block out the noise of the world that was rushing at him from all directions. The good news was , his glowing had almost stopped completely. The bad news was, now he had to deal with super human hearing induced headaches.

The sound of conversations all the way at the other end of the street sounded crystal clear to him, blaring even. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to block them out ,but it didn't matter. They just got louder and louder. More insistent.

"_Did you wash the car?"_

"_Why won't you talk to me?"_

"_-and I was like no way and she was all-"_

"_**Ben… "**_

"_Seventy dollars! How will we-"_

"_**Ben. **__"_

"_Darma! Don't touch the stove! You'll-"_

"_**Ben!**__"_

He jolted up in bed and clenched his eyes shut. Some one was pounding on his door and the noise echoed brutally in his head. Even the sound of his pained gasp was unnaturally loud. Like a hammer pounding his skull from the inside.

"**What? **", he cried angrily, voice filled with pain.

"Honey…Grandpa Max is here with Gwen and …_Kevin_.", His mother whispered from the other side of the door, saying Kevin's name as if it were a disgusting disease.

He sighed, wincing afterwards and stood up slowly. He made his way to the door and slowly unlocked it, the loud click making him wince." The door's unlocked… "

As he made his way back to his bed ,he heard the loud footsteps of his grandfather ,cousin ,and friend as they entered the room. He slid back under his covers and winced when they thundered across the room ,closing the door.

"Ben, son, how're you feeling?", Max asked, his voice booming and causing Ben to whimper in pain.

"Not so loud… ", the pained teen whimpered, covering his ears.

"Sorry. ", The old man whispered back sharing a concerned look with the two teens standing beside him.

"You gonna be like this for a while?", Kevin asked, careful not to talk too loud lest he hurt Ben.

Ben shrugged under the blanket ,forgetting for a moment that they couldn't see him." I hope not…it'd suck if I stayed like this."

"Yeah. Big time.", Kevin said softly ,with his usual attitude.

Gwen pulled the covers down so she could see his face." Anything we can do to help?"

He shook his head. "Aspirin and painkillers don't work and it's been getting worse…_actually_," He grinned through the pain." a smoothie _might_…help…"

They grinned at him, glad to have him acting at least mostly Ben-like. Kevin was the one to respond to the obvious hint.

"One of your freaky mix's?", The mutant asked with the hint of a smile in his voice.

Max grinned as his grandson nodded enthusiastically.

"On it. Gwen, you comin'?", Kevin asked glancing at the redhead.

She nodded. "Yeah…sure. I'll pay."

They gave Ben quick smiles as they headed out to get him a smoothie…or at least something that was supposed to be a smoothie, leaving him alone with his worried grandfather. Max sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, noticing his grandsons slight grimace of pain.

" Just hold on Ben. You'll get through this. I'm sure it'll fade…", The elderly man said softly putting a heavy hand on his grandsons shoulder for comfort.

Ben smiled softly "Like the glowing?"

Max nodded, smiling softly." Yeah. Just like the glowing."

In reality ,he had no idea if his grandsons super human hearing would dull down or if it was permanent. He hoped it wasn't permanent. It obviously caused Ben intense discomfort and pain. The door downstairs slammed and the young teen cried out through his teeth ,covering his ears and clenching his eyes closed.

Max put a hand on the pained boy's shoulder and squeezed ,hoping to comfort him. Ben quickly calmed down, gasping slightly. When his breathing calmed down he glanced up at his grandfather and put on a brave face, smiling slightly.

"When will they learn not to slam the door?", the teen said sarcastically, grinning weakly up at Max.

Max smiled slightly." Kids these days."

They chuckled lightly, Ben wincing slightly at the sound. In truth even the slight chuckle was painful, but he didn't really mind.

* * *

Kevin and Gwen stood in line at the Mr. Smoothie, both quietly thinking about Ben's sudden increase in hearing. From what they could tell ,it was incredibly painful for the teen. When they reached the counter they quickly got him a cabbage smoothie, as it was one they knew he liked(with all his weirdness).

They headed back to the car and got in, quickly driving off. The silence in the car seemed deafening ,so Gwen decided to say something.

"He'll be okay you know.", She tried to sound completely sure of herself, hoping to convince Kevin and herself that it was true.

The other teen nodded quickly and tried to hide the worried look on his face." Yeah."

"He'll learn to control it.", She said quickly, a small smile gracing her lips.

Kevin smiled too." Yeah. Gotta figure it's in his _**blood**_."

* * *

Max had gone downstairs to give his grandson some peace, which unfortunately, he wasn't getting. Ben now lay in utter agony on his bed, eyes clenched closed so tight that pained tears leaked out. The sound of his neighbors booming music and canopy of guests was splitting his head in two and driving him crazy. '_Stupid super hearing.'_, he thought' _Stupid loud neighbors! Stupid Music!'_

He stood up unsteadily and stumbled his way to the window, opening it. The cool breeze rushed in and he took a deep breath. The sound of it should have been garish, but only managed to be slightly annoying in comparison to menagerie of sounds coming from next door. He growled lightly and tried to focus through the pain. He glared over at the backyard next door and saw the stereo, booming and spitting out crude rap.

"Can you please turn the music down?", he cried over the noise, effectively hurting his own ears. Unfortunately no one seemed to hear him and the horrid noise continued to pain him. He tried again several more times ,until finally he snarled and felt a warm tingle spread through his body.

Unbeknownst to him, his eyes thrummed a soft white and his skin seemed to pulse. The music seemed to grow louder and louder until, in a flash of bright light and unbearable heat, the stereo exploded. At first Ben simply stared shocked, unable to believe what he'd just done. Several seconds passed like this before he heard the creak of his door and turned to face Kevin ,Gwen , Grandpa Max ,and His mother.

"Ben dear, what's wrong?", Sandra asked ,noticing the shocked expression on her sons face.

"Yeah Benji, you look like you've seen a ghost or sumthin'" , Kevin said handing his abomination/smoothie to him.

He glanced back at the neighbors yard where everyone was in a state of panic and then back to his mother." I think I blew up the neighbors stereo…."

* * *

Ambrose had to admit it was fun watching the boy accidentally decimate the strange earth device. He still planned to kill him of course, but he needed to wait for the right moment. He wanted the boy to be vulnerable. He would wait until the last day of the child's ascension and then, when he lay in the deep sleep that accompanied the final stage, he would kill him.

Were the boy a full fledged Majesdanian, his ascension wouldn't be taking quite so long and he would already be in the deep coma like sleep. It was a shame he was only half as it meant a longer wait. If Ambrose couldn't kill the boy before he awoke, his Majesdanian blood would burn up his human body and leave the boy a full fledged Majesdanian. Then it would be too late.

The boy's power would equal or -dare he think it?- surpass his own, and he would surely perish. The boy would want the throne and he wouldn't stand a chance against a youngling with newly created light. The newly refracted light would wear away eventually, but the process could take months or even years.

Surely the child wouldn't hesitate to slay him and take the throne for himself. He would not allow Ambrose to live, knowing what he'd done. The crimes he'd committed against the Triad were heinous and would at some point upset the balance of things, shifting power to Majesdania, but he knew the boy would not approve. He would fight for the balance ,because it is _Just_ and _Good_.

He looked up at the oblivious teen who thought he was safe for the time being." Not nearly as safe as you think my child.", he chuckled lightly and noticed the boy looking at where he hid in plain sight, light bent around him effectively making him invisible to an extent." Not nearly as safe as you think…"

**Who is the Triad? What crimes against them did Ambrose commit? What will become of poor Ben? Hehe, I'm gonna wait to tell you in the next two chapters, just to draw it out…oh, and Julie will make a few more appearances.**

**P.S. If anyone has an idea of more abilities for Ben…please tell me…I'm running low on idea's…**


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Hey TheMostOriginalNameInTheWorld! I loved your idea for a power and decided to run with it. Hope you like it and uber thanks! I understand your delay in reviewing and am incredibly glad you reviewed! Any more ideas? I'm still fishin' for drama!**

**Hey DecemberSaturdayFan! I'm so thankful to have a new reviewer! Glad you liked it! I just love reviews! Eat 'em up. Tell me what you think of this lovely new chapter!**

**Btw, folks I apologize for the time skips, I don't want this to seem drawn out, but I do want to get all Ben's big issues in. If it bothers you, I'm terribly sorry. **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter six- Two days later**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ben sat on his bed, the biggest grin you'd ever seen plastered on his face. His crazy super hearing had gone down enough for him to handle it! Don't get me wrong, he could still hear conversations on the other side of the block, but _only_ when he concentrated on them. He was no longer a slave to the awful noise of peoples day to day lives…of course ,he was still blowing things up, and the glowing had returned, but hey, you win some you lose some.

He stood up and began getting dressed. Today would be a good day. He could tell. After he was dressed in his usual outfit, including his absolute favorite green leather jacket, he headed downstairs. He was greeted by his parents and a huge stack of pancakes.

"Morning Ben, how are you feeling today?", Sandra said grinning at him while eating her own food.

"Still pretty good.", he said sitting down." so what are we doing today?"

Carl put down his fork and smiled." Grandpa Max suggested we go down to the river as a family if you're still feeling well. Gwen said she'd invite Kevin and Julie too."

The teen grinned" Sweet. I'll go grab my trunks!"

He jumped up and darted upstairs, overjoyed by the prospect of going out and having fun for the first time in a week.

* * *

_**Two hours later

* * *

**_

"Cannonball!", Ben cried ,releasing the rope swing and cannonballing into the river, creating a large splash which effectively drenched his mother and cousin.

"Ben!", Gwen cried looking down at her dripping wet body and sharing an annoyed look with her aunt.

Kevin grinned and splashed at Her." Lighten up Gwen. Let 'im have some fun."

the older of the two wet women giggled at the look on her nieces face."Relax kiddo"

Ben smiled at the older teen." Yeah Gwen ,Relax and let me have some fun."

Sandra handed her disgruntled niece a towel and the two women toweled off before making their way over to Julie , who smiled at them, having been safe from the splash, the sun warming her body. She got a glare from Gwen in return while Sandra, having put her towel away, made her way to her father-in-law and husband who were barbecuing burgers.

"Foods almost ready!", Max cried putting a few more patties on a large platter.

She smiled." Tennyson family burgers?"

"You betcha!", Her husband cried merrily glancing at the two boys in the water.

Everyone was overjoyed to see Ben having good normal fun, without his new heritage impeding it. The smile on his face warmed their hearts and almost made them forget his recent problems. _Almost_ being the key word.

"Come get your burgers!", Max cried, putting the fresh patties and burger buns on the nearby picnic table.

"Coming," The four teens called, getting up from sunbathing in the girls case or getting out of the river in the boy's case.

Sandra grinned and put out plates as the kids shoved each other around in an attempt to get their food first.." One at a time."

In a rush of slightly more organized sound and movement they all got their food and sat down on the wooden benches attached to the table. The two dripping wet boys ended up side by side , Ben scarfing down his burger and chips while Kevin munched on his own, glancing sideways at the handsome young Majesdanian.

"watcha lookin' at?", Ben asked , noticing the older teens stare. To be honest, it made his whole body tingle and his cheeks redden, but still. It was a tad creepy.

Kevin blushed and looked away." nuthin…"

Ben found himself grinning at Kevin's obvious embarrassment." Sure Kev. Just staring off into space were ya?"

Kevin glared at him._Stupid Ben and his adorably smug smile._" Maybe I was. So what?"

The others watched the two boys argue and felt a sense of familiarity. Life was back to normal…or at least as normal as it could get. Gwen and Julie gossiped with Sandra while Carl and Max talked about Max's last alien encounter and how well the plumbers helpers did.

All in all it was wonderful. Ben was really enjoying himself. Suddenly he felt a strange tingling sensation in his finger tips. He glanced down at them and frowned. They looked okay, but the tingling was still there, spreading up his arms. He flexed his fingers and frowned. He felt…weird.

"Ben, you okay?", Max asked ,noticing the look on his grandsons face. Was it another _Power_ about to rear its ugly head? He hoped not.

Everyone turned to look at him, worry and fear on their faces. He felt his heart sink. Could he really worry them and ruin their beach day over a silly feeling? He shook his head. No, he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair. So instead he plastered on a smile hoped they wouldn't notice his lie.

" I'm fine, just a bit…full."

His grandfather nodded, looking at him as if he didn't believe him, probably due to the telltale twitch of his left eye." Okay…are you _sure_?"

The teen nodded and got up, hoping the strange feeling would leave on it's own. "Yeah. I'm just gonna…go swim for a bit."

As he left for the cool water Gwen turned to the others and frowned." He's lying ."

Sandra nodded and sighed." I know…, let's just keep an eye on him."

* * *

Ben sat in the sand, his whole body tingling as Kevin made his way over to his side and sat down.

"You okay?"

Ben glanced up at him, frowning slightly." Fine."

His left eye twitched. Kevin growled in exasperation." _Liar_."

"I'm not a liar.", Ben grumbled, flexing his fingers in a futile attempt at relieving the tingle turned almost painful pressure.

"Your eye twitched.", Kevin sneered, giving him cross look." Obviously you're not fine."

Ben shot up, as the pressure increased, apparently bringing his anger up with it." I am _fine_!"

His shout drew the attention of his family and shocked Kevin, who frowned and raised his hands in a calming manner. Ben had _never_ yelled like that before. At least not at his friends. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Hey, relax Benji…we're just worried."

Gwen nodded softly." We just wanna make sure you're okay."

Kevin put a hand on Ben's shoulder in an attempt to calm his enraged friend, effectively turning the slight tingle and pressure into a sharp electrifying arc of pain, causing Ben to growl and shove him back. "_Owww_…**Let go**!"

The push that Ben had intended to be a soft nudge flung Kevin across the beach like a rag doll, sending him slamming into a large rock. As Kevin got back up, Ben stared down at his hands in shock, then back at Kevin, who was only slightly injured. Shocked , But mostly okay, The older teen stared in utter amazement at Ben unable to comprehend what had just happened. _What was that? Super strength maybe? But what about Ben. That look on his face... he was in pain._

"Did I just-", Ben began sharing a shocked glance with the others before turning his gaze to Kevin.

"Launch…me….huff…huff…thirty feet…into a…huff….rock…? Y-Yeah…you did.", Kevin huffed, holding his shoulder and leaning on the rock.

Ben felt the pressure building up again as he tried to process it all. He'd _thrown_ Kevin across the beach. He hadn't even _tried_._What was wrong with him?_ He'd thrown_ Kevin_...and his skin...it felt like liquid fire. Burning white light. Was _this_ his inner light? _Burning him?_

" Ben, son...are you okay?"Max asked moving to Ben's side when the young man began shaking ,carefully putting a hand on his shocked teen gasped in pain as the burning heightened, throwing his mind into a sea of blinding hot pain. He collapsed forward ,eyes wide, as the pain numbed his senses. Quickly withdrawing his hand ,Max caught his grandson who grasped at his shirt immediately tearing the soft fabric as more pain arced through his slender body.

As Ben's vision blackened and his consciousness faded he could hear the concerned cries of his family and feel the slight warmth in his hands that he'd begun to associate with destruction.

* * *

"_Ben!"  
_

"_Hold on Benji!"  
_

"_Get him in the car-"_

"_He's Burning up-"  
_

_"-think someone saw?" _

_"explosion-"_

_**"Hold on."**__  
_

_Blurry figures. A strong painful burning in his whole body. A burning white hot light shooting through his veins. _

_Pain!_

_Warm light in the distance. Can't quite reach. So near yet, so far. Running. Need the light. Need the warmth. _

_Need it…_

_Need it._

_NEED IT!

* * *

_

**Yowza! If you're curious about Ben's sudden collapse and sensitivity to touch I'll explain it here…sorta. See his muscle growth was stimulated and his body's nerves were adjusted to make him stronger, unfortunately, this also made his whole body extremely sensitive to touch, causing him great pain. Btw, the thing at the end will be explained later on. Epicness! Waddaya think?**


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Hey DecemberSaturdayFan! Glad you liked it! I'm hoping that you'll like this chapter too.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7-One hour and twenty minutes later

* * *

**_

"A coma!", Sandra cried, her voice cracking." How…?"

The plumbers main Physician , a large grey haired man with a scraggly bear named Horace, sighed." Too much exposure. His body just gave out."

Carl glanced at his pale unmoving son with complete and utter desolation." He was fine an hour ago…"

Horace frowned." Well…now he's not."

Sandra chocked in a sob and Carl pulled her closer.

"Not to say I can't try to help him. I'll do what I can for him.", Horace said gruffly as he noticed the forlorn look of the kid's family's faces.

Kevin growled menacingly." No…you'll _fix_ him."

Horace glared at the young man, but Kevin didn't care. As long as the man helped Ben, than he didn't care. Ben was all that mattered.

"Kevin!", Gwen said, obviously shocked at the older teens behavior.

"What? Ben's in a _coma_. I ain't gonna let him die 'cuz this guy'll "_do what he can for him"._ He better _fix_ 'im.", Kevin snarled ,turning to her sharply.

Max put a hand on the enraged teens shoulder." Yelling at Horace won't help him."

"I have to do something! We can't just do nothing!"

Julie sighed and moved forward." We won't, but fighting amongst ourselves won't help Ben."

Kevin sighed and sat down on a plastic chair." You're right…it's just…he's the hero…the hero's not supposed to die…"

Sandra smiled at him and moved from her husbands arms to his side." You're a good friend. My son's lucky to have you looking out for him…."Tears streaked down her cheeks and she glanced at her son.

He was pale as death, body limp and breaths shallow. All eyes on him, Horace checked the comatose teen out and frowned. Everything was fine. He was perfectly healthy, except for the fact that he was in a _coma_. _What was going on?_

"It doesn't make any sense." ,he said softly, brow furrowed in confusion.

"W-What…?", Sandra stuttered, eyes trained on him intensely.

"He should be fine. Nothing's wrong with him, besides being in a coma of course. Physically, he's fine. I can't understand it."

Max frowned and moved to his grandsons side." He's been going through _changes_ lately. _Alien_ changes. Maybe that's causing it?"

Horace looked down at Ben and sighed." Betcha that _is_ it. I'll have to get Sal. He's an expert on half-alien phenomenon. He'll probably know a bit bout this. More than me anyway."

He quickly made his way out of the small room and left them alone with the comatose teen. For several minutes they stood in silence letting the day's events sink in. The silence was deafening, almost palpable in the air. Kevin frowned at the oppressive tension keeping them all silent and ,glancing at Ben, tried to channel the younger teens attitude and broke the silence with a slightly smartass question.

"Is anyone else a little bit wierded out by how often things like this have happened in the last week?"

* * *

_He opened his eyes to a dingy gray fog filled version of Bellewood, like silent hill only __**real**__. Ash raining down around him and leaving piles on the street._

"_Hello! Anybody here?", he called._

"_Me…", a small voice replied._

_He glanced around quickly, searching for the mysterious owner of the voice. "Who are you? Where are you?"_

"_I am me…and I am here."_

_He reached for the Omnitrix and frowned. It wasn't on his wrist where it belonged. "What do you want?"_

_The voice rang out from behind him, and he felt hot breath on his neck." Keep walking. Don't turn around. Move to the light."_

_Being Ben, he wasn't prone to following directions and this thing, this Me, seemed fishy to him ,so he turned around to face- himself. It was an exact replica of himself ,all the way down to the placement of each individual hair. It frowned at him and shook it's head._

"_I told you to keep walking. I told you not to turn around. Now you're lost…"_

_The imitation-Ben faded into a fine grey dust and vanished. Ben reached out for it and gasped. He was in the woods. Actually, let's rephrase that, he was in the uber creepy woods from the Blair witch project. Gotta love creepy horror movie-esque towns and woods._

_He sighed and glanced around." Follow the light? How very specific of Me. Sometimes I hate myself…"_

_He started slowly walking forward, halfway hoping Me would return. The fog seemed to swirl around him and part, like it knew he was coming and was making a path for him. _

_It seemed like forever before he got out of the wood and found himself in a misted clearing full of small balls of charred burning-coals?-that swirled about lazily. And smack dab in the middle of the clearing stood himself…again. Unlike Me however ,this one was his Majesdanian self…the one from his earlier dream. _

"_Hello there Ben.", It said softly, a small smile gracing it's lips. "We meet again…I knew you would chose me. You're too strong and independent to have chosen the human side of us. You chose well. The only question left…the only decision left to make is…What is the Light to you?"

* * *

_

Ambrose could taste it in the air, feel it in his soul. The boy was ascending. Now was his chance! He approached the plumbers base lazily. They were hardly a threat to him, only a minor nuisance at best. The boy would die.

Putting his hand out he blew the door in with a blast of crystalline light hotter than the sun…and more focused as well. The alarms blared, warning the entirety of the base about the intruder now walking through the halls carelessly. The sound drew Kevin and the others from the room where Ben lay and into the hall directly in front of the Majesdanian tyrant.

Kevin growled at him and covered his body in the steel of a gurney nearby." You again! Didn't we already beat you? "

Ambrose scoffed." I let you win."

" I don't care. You ain't getting Ben!", Kevin growled, sharing a ferocious look with Gwen.

"He said no.', The Anodite added." You can't make him go with you. We won't let you."

The chuckle Ambrose gave seemed to almost chill the air." I don't want to kidnap him. "

Max moved forward, laser cannon in hand." What do you want then?"

" _I want to kill him_."

**Poor Ben. He's stuck in a freaky dream world while his family defends him. Anyhow, Please tell me what you think! I had fun making the dream scene. It was so unconstrained and mystical. I figure that the ascension should almost be a choice between staying human and becoming a Majesdanian, and (even more important)if he chooses Majesdanian, a choice between being like Ambrose and retaining his humanity(so to speak). Good logic?**

**Btw, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The next one's gonna be Epic, with a full on violent battle scene and some blood! Woot!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Hey DecemberSaturdayFan! Thanks for reviewing! I'm hoping this chapter lives up to the hype I created…which may be a tad hard. Oh well! Tell me watcha think!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8

* * *

**_

"_I want to kill him."_

Their eye's widened momentarily, before every one of their faces set in a gruff determined expression. They were all thinking the same thing, but Kevin was the one to say it.

"You'll have to go through _me_."

Ambrose smirked." That's all? Hardly a challenge." He shot a blast of light at them, its heat rippling the air.

Gwen barely had time to create a mana shield before they were hit with more blasts, each one stronger than the last and cracking her shield more. Kevin moved around the shield, the sounds of the others protests barely registering in his enraged mind. If the Majesdanian wanted a fight than that's what he'd get. No way would Kevin let him get to Ben.

Gwen and Max caught on to Kevin's plan and begun blasting wildly causing dust to fill the air and give him some cover. It worked long enough for him to plow his fist, full speed, into Ambrose's face-unfortunately the super strength Ben had shown earlier seemed to be a Majesdanian trait- and, after getting up(because he's super strong, not invulnerable.) from the painful hit, Ambrose slammed an arm into his chest and sent him slamming full force into the wall.

"Kevin!"

* * *

"_What is light to me?" ,Ben asked, obviously perplexed by the question." What do you mean?"_

_The Majesdanian him smiled softly and chuckled." For every Majesdanian the meaning of inner light differs. Some find their inner light Power or Rage while other's find it more like Hope or Love. When you feel the light what is it you see?"_

_Ben closed his eyes in quiet contemplation. What did he see when he felt the light?

* * *

_

Sandra and Carl retreated from the hall, bringing Julie with them, and into the room where their son lay still as death. Carefully they moved to his side, Julie watching the door. They had a _plan_. If Ben _was_ like Ambrose then they were sure _he_ would be able to fight him, if only they could wake him up.

"Ben sweetie…", Sandra said over the blaring sound of the alarm and the battle cries from the hall. "please wake up. We need you."

* * *

"_**Ben sweetie…please wake up. We need you."**_

_He looked around eyes searching for the owner of the voice, searching for his mother. He turned to the Majesdanian him with confusion._

"_Mom? What's happening?"_

_The other him smiled." They call to you. You must decide quickly. What is the light to you?"_

_He felt a warmth in his fingertips as he contemplated harder._

"_**Ben, son, if you can hear me, we could use some help out here."**_

"_The light is…"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_**Ben please! It's Julie, Ben can you hear me?"**_

"_It's…"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_**Ben!"**_

"_The light is-"

* * *

_

Gwen blocked blast after blast of white hot light, throwing blasts and disks of mana, slowly tiring ,but still holding him off. The only problem was the fact that the sun was at it's peek, giving Ambrose full power. She glanced at the prone forms of Kevin and Max, both collapsed against a wall, dead or unconscious, she had no idea. Another blast shot dangerously close to her face, effectively burning the side of her cheek.

"You can't hold me off forever girl. You're just a babe. ", Ambrose cooed sending waves of heat and color towards her only for it to be blocked by a huge wave of mana.

Dust lingered in the air and as it cleared he was shocked to see, not the girl as he'd anticipated, but a full blooded Anodite-Verdona.

Her eyes glowing Dangerously, she snarled." She won't have to."

"Grandma Verdona! What are you doing here?", Gwen cried as Verdona blocked blast after blast of Ambrose's power easily, sending powerful blasts of her own slamming into him with enough force to knock him back.

"I felt your distress. Get the others to safety. I'll handle _him_.", The powerful Anodite said softly, her words becoming a disgusted growl when she said him.

Gwen looked between her grandmother and the two unconscious men behind her, briefly debating whether or not to stay and help or do as she was told. She quickly decided Kevin and Max needed her more and carefully, using mana, moved them back into Bens room.

"Gwen? What's going on out there?", Sandra cried turning to her neice, eyes widening when she saw Max and Kevin." What happened?"

"They got knocked out. Grandma Verdona's fighting Ambrose, but I don't know how long she can last. I'm going back to help her. Keep an eye on them.", Gwen responded turning back to the door and rushing back out to help Verdona.

The hall was full of thick black smoke and the air was warm. Flashes of color filled her vision and she searched through the smoke for Verdona. When she caught sight of her body glowing with mana, tendrils of hair, pure energy, whipping through the air, she moved to her side and grinned.

"Need some help?"

Verdona frowned, barely dodging a flaming blast." Didn't I tell you to go?"

Gwen winced as a stray blast nicked her arm and glanced back to the room where her cousin lie comatose." Let's just say I'm channeling Ben."

Ambrose sent a strange ball of light at Gwen only for it to be deflected by Verdona who made a whip like extension of mana and whipped it into Ambrose making him stumble back.

He snarled." I refuse to lose to an _Anodite_!"

Verdona whipped at him again, Slowly causing him to back up. "And _I_ refuse to be beaten by a _Majesdanian_!"

He slammed her back and shot a blast at Gwen who barely dodged it in time. She wasn't so lucky with the next blast which slammed full force into her chest and sent her to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Gwendolyn!", Verdona cried, glancing at her granddaughter long enough to miss a blast and get hit as well. She was flung into a gurney and crashed to the ground, a small trail of blood dripping from her head.

"_Finally_.", Ambrose growled, moving towards the room where Ben lay prone and defenseless. He slammed Sandra and Carl out of the way violently, his eyes trained on Ben's deathly pale form.

As he leered over him Kevin and Gwen awoke, blearily taking in their surroundings. Ambrose gathered a ball of light in his hand and grinned, but before he could deliver the blow to Ben Kevin cried out and caught him off guard, slamming full force into him and knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you touch him!", The teen snarled.

His scream alerted Gwen to the trouble and snapped Sandra, Carl, and Julie from their shock. Gwen barreled through the door while, at the same time, Ambrose tossed Kevin away, only to have Carl tackle him.

"We gotta keep him down!", Gwen cried rushing forward only to be blasted back with Carl.

Sandra and Julie rushed at him from one side Kevin from the other, but with a wave of energy everyone was slammed against the walls and lie in moaning heaps on the floor.

"You really thought that would work?", Ambrose said cheekily. "Pa-thetic." He turned back to Ben and made another ball of white hot light, preparing to kill him. As he brought his hand down for the kill Kevin cried out.

"Ben!"

* * *

"_**Ben!"**_

"_The light is…Love…and Hope."_

_The Majesdanian him grinned." Good choice." and with that his whole world went white and the warmth filled him up until he felt like he would burst at the seams. Color bled into the white light and danced around him like crystalline fire, hot and vibrant. He felt power flow through him and love overpower him.

* * *

_

As Ambrose's hand came down a bright pure light filled the room and everyone shielded their eyes. Ambrose backed away as the outline of a figure appeared in the midst of the heat and pure light. The being was outlined magnificently and it was a beautiful yet terrible sight to behold. White glowing eyes focused on the Majesdanian and a voice soft and familiar rang out.

"You should _never_ have hurt _my friends_."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Creepy and suspenseful much? So…What'd ya think? Honestly. I had fun typing this chapter…I love cliffhangers! More battle epicness next chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ben 10: Alien force….or any other Ben 10 franchise for that matter…..man, I'm so lame…..**

**Hey DecemberSaturdayFan! Thanks for reviewing!****This is the final chapter, but no worries, there will be a sequel! Hope you read the sequel too. I'll be starting it tonight**

**Sequel:Prince of light will be up tomorrow or late tonight.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9

* * *

**_

"You should _never_ have hurt _my friends._"

The figure let lose a beam of burning hot light that tore through the air and slammed into Ambrose at full speed, slamming his body into the wall. The light that had filled the room dimmed and the figure-Ben- became visible. His skin glowed from the inside and his form seemed, like Ambrose's, to be human only in shape. Glowing white eyes were focused wholly on the figure slumped against the wall as he ran a hand through his flowing hair, made of pure refracting light.

Ambrose snarled and shoved himself up, facing his grandson." You _dare_ think you can fight _me_?" He shot a wave at Ben who blocked it with a shield of light.

Ambrose looked shocked and Ben grinned." Epic!" He sent a wave of his own at Ambrose who cut through it with a beam.

Kevin and the others moved themselves out of the way of the two fighting Majesdanians and simply watched, too shocked by Ben's transformation to really think clearly.

Ben shoved outwards and slammed his shield at Ambrose who expertly shattered it and whipped at the teen with a strand of light, sending him to the ground in a heap. As Ambrose laughed Ben snarled and pushed himself up gathering his light into his core.

"That all you got _boy_?", Ambrose sneered.

Ben grinned maliciously." Not by a long shot." He released the light out his fingertips and was utterly shocked when lightning-esque bolts of light came out, crackling and making a thunderous sound.

"_Whoa_.", he whispered staring at his hands. "Wasn't expecting _that_."

Ambrose absorbed it in his hand and a hint of pride showed on his face. "You really are a fast learner. Sure you don't want to come with me?"

Ben growled." Not a chance."

"Oh well. Always others."

The older Majesdanian send several disks of light speeding at Ben who dodged the first three, but was caught on the arm by the forth. He hissed with pain, but didn't let it stop him from gathering his light into his core again and shooting the lightning-esque bolts of light at his grandfather who didn't dodge in time and was flung back.

He seemed to be getting weaker. His glow was dimming while Ben's own was simply changing color from white to a soft blue. Looking around he caught sight of Gwen who seemed to understand the source of his confusion.

"The sun's going down! You can use the moon, but he can't! He's weakening!", She called, her cry waking the others from their stupor.

Kevin saw Ambrose aiming at Ben and realized Ben didn't know." Ben!" He shot up and slammed into the younger teen, effectively saving him from the weak blast.

Both boys got and were now joined by Gwen in facing Ambrose, who's glow was so weak he almost seemed like a freakishly pale albino human. He was weak. Barely even a challenge, but Ben knew how dangerous he was. He had to die. As Ben raised his hand to finish him off, Gwen put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"No…Let the plumbers handle him.", she said softly." He's not worth it."

"I'd say kill 'im now.", Kevin said huffily, earning him a glare from Gwen, Sandra, and Carl.

"Kevin!", Gwen growled disapprovingly.

"What?"

While Gwen and Kevin argued Ben's parents and the now just barely awake Max approached him, taking in his appearance. After a moment of examining his grandson Max made his way to Ambrose and Cuffed him with electric alien tec cuffs and activated the base's intercom, calling the other plumbers.

"Can you change back?", Sandra asked fearfully, eyes on her son.

Ben shrugged." No idea."

Before he could try, the other plumbers came in and took Ambrose from Max, eying the occupants of the room.

"He'll be put away where he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Kevin scowled at him, a thought occurring to him." Hey, where were you guys when the fight was goin' on?"

The lead plumber blushed." The security lockdown had us caught in the other side of the building. We just got the lockdown undone."

Gwen nodded" Makes sense."

As the plumbers left the room a groggy Verdona entered, glancing around. Her eyes widened when she saw Ben.

"Ben?"

For a second Ben couldn't answer. He'd never seen Verdona shocked or surprised once since he met her. It was a little disconcerting." Y-Yeah."

She recovered quickly and, with Max in tow, Made her way over to him." What happened to you?"

The teen sighed heavily." Really long story. See it all started on my birthday…"

* * *

_**Next day

* * *

**_

"So you'll need to be very careful not to damage your id mask. Even the slightest bit of damage can leave your true form exposed.", Horace, who had become Ben's official doctor since he worked at the hospital and any other doctor could expose Ben's secret, said to a normal looking Ben Tennyson.

His parents stood beside him, listening to the rules for his new id mask, which would keep him human looking. Ben nodded, examining his normal human hands, obviously a bit wierded out by how _normal _he looked.

"Alright then, that should cover it. See you in two weeks."

They nodded and left for the waiting room where Kevin, Gwen, and Max were waiting. At the sight of a normal Ben they all smiled. Kevin gave him a big grin and ruffled his hair.

"Id mask?", he asked looking down at the smaller boy.

Ben blushed at how close Kevin was ,but still nodded." Yep. Underneath I'm still a living glowstick."

Gwen smiled at him and glanced down at the Omnitrix." So what are you gonna do about the Omnitrix?'

Max answered for his grandson." He's putting it away."

Ben nodded." It's unfair that I can have my own abilities and the Omnitrix. It's too much power for one person."

Sandra hugged him and Gwen smiled at him with Pride. He was finally maturing. Kevin stared down at Ben and sighed. He really did love him. One day he'd tell him too, but not today. He'd realized it the moment Ben had almost died. As Ambrose had brought down his hand and Ben had been so close to going where Kevin couldn't follow, he'd known. He loved Ben Tennyson and that would never change.

"Hey Kev. You comin? We're gonna go get celebratory smoothies.", Ben said softly drawing Kevin from his thoughts.

The older teen smiled." Yeah. You gonna get one of those freakish monster smoothies you like so much?"

Ben grinned back at him." Of course."

**The End…for now.**

**Well, I'm done with this one. I'm gonna begin the sequel tonight, so yeah. Who's exited about the sequel? Please Pm me with idea's for the sequel! Btw, there will be more Bevin in the sequel. Woot!**


End file.
